poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Getting answers/The Train Musesum
Here's how getting answers and the train museum goes in Revenge of The Ultratron. see our heroes driving down the street as the Terminator drives their man vehicle as the engines follow, while Jimmy and his team are on the hover car Brian: Keep it under 65, we don't wanna be pulled over. Terminator: Affirmative. Morley: No, no, no. You got to listen how others talk. Human Pinkie: You don't have to say, "affirmative" or anything like that. You say, "no problemo", "Okkie dokie", or a simply "okay". Human Rainbow: And if someone comes to you with an attitude, you say, "eat me." And if you wanna shine them on say, "Asta la Vista, baby." Terminator: Asta la Vista, baby. Human Rainbow: That's great, now you're being cool. Terminator: No problemo. see Kevin (train) chuffing along Kevin (train): I'm not scared. I'm the bravest engine on H.G. Island, and the best quarry engine around. Puffer Come on, Puffer! Keep up! Puffer: I'm coming! I'm coming! they pull into a gas station as the vehicle's engine is steaming Spud: Engine trouble? Mucker: It probably just needs a refill of water in the radiator. Zoe Trent: Let's at least grab something to eat while we're here. of our heroes get out Human Rarity: You know, you can lighten up a bit. Pinkie: The severe routine's getting old. Rainbow: You act like such a geek. Human Pinkie: Smile, once in a while. Terminator: Smile? Pinkie: You don't know what a smile is? Cindy: Pinkie, he's a machine. What machine knows what a smile is? Pinkie: Well, a smile is like this. a smile Terminator: her smile, and then he gives one Human Fluttershy: That's good. Maybe you could practice in front of a mirror. Terminator: smiling we watch some of our heroes eating some food they bought from a nearby cafe Joe: Let's eat fast. And we'll go. the Terminator is filling the radiator with water Carl: Need a hand? Terminator: no. Vinny: You want the rest of my fries? Brian: No, thanks. Percy: We better get going, we don't wanna be caught. C.J.: You heard the Luetinent. heroes were soon on the road again and they approached the lab Jimmy: a secret entrance, and they drive in Mako: Wow! I don't remember that being here before. Jimmy: It's a long story, Mako. Anyway. Voxte, Decepticon and Deceptitrain files! Voxte: cart full of files comes in Celeveland: What is all of this? Jimmy: Ever since we defeated Lockdown, I decided to search for anything I could learn about Decepticons and I've even found some Deceptitrain info as well. Sir Handel: Really? Jimmy: Yes. some pictures Are these the symbols? Nyx; Yeah, that's the symbols I've been seeing! Sheen: We need someone who can read them. Yuna: Then we'd have to talk to a Deceptitrain. Rusty: I know one. Morley: the boxcar in Tronie: inside Let me out! Let me out! Blitzer: it Tronie: GAH!!!! Skyla: EEP!!!! Piglet: Oh, d-d-d-d-dear! Tronie: I gonna have so many Deceptitrains come out here! Rusty: Hey! his blow torch Behave. Tronie: Finally I can breath again. Libby: Is he a Deceptitrain? Morley: Yeah. Carl: Where did you get him?! Blitzer: In the condo, we caught him trying to still the shard. Tronie: Get me off of this chain. Tigger: Say, you're kinda cute. Tronie: Huh? You wanna throw down your black racing stripes? Blitzer: We're sorry, we're sorry about you eye. But if you read these symbols here, we won't torch your other eye. Tronie: Uh-huh. Morley: We won't torch it. Just tell us what these symbols mean. Tronie: Right, right. Let's see. These are the symbols you saw in your brain right? Nyx: Yeah. Tronie: That's the language of the Train-Primes. I don't read it, but I know someone who does. Jimmy: Good, then you must lead us there. Tronie: Right. heroes soon arrive at a Train Museum Pooh: I wonder who is the one we're looking for? Brian: Let's find out. Peter: Wait! Guard. is walking toward our heroes Peter: It's a good thing I've got this. out a taser Kanan Jarrus: Where did you get that? Peter: I stoled it from a cop. Now watch. the guard gets closer he tases him in the chest Peter: See? Piece of cake! he trips and tased himself in the chest Brian: Oh, Peter! Quagmire: Are you okay? Peter: I can't feel myself. I'm, numb! Brian: It's because you landed on your chest with the taser. him with his hand Peter: Molt Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! head inside and let Tronie out of the boxcar Tronie: gasps I'm claustrophobic. Follow me. heroes follow Tronie to a Denver and Rio Grande Western K-36 class steam locomotive Steamy: A Denver and Rio Grande Western K-36 class, steam locomotive. Ah' haven't seen one them engines in a long time. Tronie: Put the shard in and watch what happens. Nyx: so and the shard attaches to the locomotive Mr. Krabs: Find, it's logo! Hera: up to the tender and finds it (to herself) Oh, blast it! outload It's a Deceptitrain! Yuna: Deceptitrain? Jimmy: Run! all hide as the engine transforms but it's transformation is really slow and jams in between transformations Steamfire: groans What is this?! Behold the glory of Steamfire!! Zeñorita: No creo que nos va a doler, parece demasiado viejo. Steamfire: Who said that?! Show yourselves! heroes come out Nyx: Listen, we need to talk to you. Steamfire: I don't have time for this! I'm on a mission. a freight car Nyx: Hey, come back! chases him Princess Celestia: Hold on. teleports them all in front of him, then flies up to his face I command you to halt! Steamfire: Hey, falls down easy there. Princess Celestia: We need to talk to you. Steamfire: M'am, dammit! I don't have time for this. Nyx: Look, I need to talk! What is your name? Steamfire: I told you My name is Steamfire! Shrek End of story, bye-bye, see ya later. Princess Luna: Then make time, the fate of our existence depends on it. Steamfire: his tracks around and quints his eyes What are you saying? Yuna: We need you to translate symbols. Steamfire: I don't have time for this, I'm on a mission. What planet am I on? Nyx: You're on Earth. Steamfire: Earth? Might as well call it, "Dirt", "Planet Dirt." It that robot civil war goin' on? Who's winning? Hugs: Those dumb Deceptitrains are winning. Steamfire: groans Well, I changed sides to the Trainbots. Nyx: What do you mean you changed sides? Steamfire: It's a choice. A personal choice. Who wants to leave with a life full of hate? Tronie: Wait, you're saying you don't have to work for those miserably frickin' Deceptitrains? Steamfire: If the Deceptitrains find their way, they'll destroy the whole universe. Tronie: I'm changing sides. My name is Tronie. Morley: Morley. Tronie: his own robotic hands and shakes Morley's Blitzer: Blitzer. I've changed sides too. Tronie: Blitzer's hand I guess that makes 2 of us. Rusty: I'm Rusty. Steamfire: You know, I have issues of my own. I've been here for years! Nyx: Really? Steamfire: Yes. My father was once a wheel. He transformed into nothing! Dammit! But he did it with honor and dignity! Nyx: Listen, maybe we can help each other. I know something you don't and you know something I don't. Willy and Dolphy have used their daggers to carve the symbols into the ground Nyx: Megatrain, wants what's in my mind. Him and someone called "The Ultratron." Steamfire: The Ultratron?! I remember him, he left me here to rust! And I remember now. The dagger's tip and the key. Nyx: The dagger's tip and the key, what are you talking? Steamfire: No time to explain! Hold on everyone, stay still or you'll die! then opens a space bridge and they disappear Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles